1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image having different parallaxes so that an observer perceives a three-dimensional image.
2. Related Art
A frame sequential-type stereoscopic display method alternately displaying a left-eye image and a right-eye image with time division has been proposed in the related art. Since the left-eye image and the right-eye image are mixed at a period when any one of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is rewritten to the other, it is difficult for an observer to clearly recognize stereoscopic viewing images when he/she views the images. To solve this problem, for example, JP-A-2009-25436 discloses a technology in which both of the shutter for the right-eye and the shutter for the left-eye of the stereoscopic viewing glasses at the period when any one of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is rewritten to the other (in other words, the period when the left-eye image and the right-eye image are mixed) are in a closed state so that the observer cannot view the display.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 21, the left unit period and the right unit period corresponding to each of the left-eye images and the right-eye images are set alternately. The display image is updated from the left-eye image to the right-eye image at a first half period of the right unit period and the right-eye image is displayed at the second half period. Further, the display image is updated from the right-eye image to the left-eye image at the first half period of the left unit period and the left-eye image is displayed at the second half period. Both of the shutter for the right eye and the shutter for the left eye are controlled to be in the closed state at the first half period (that is, the period when the left-eye image and the right-eye image are mixed) of each of the right unit periods and the left unit periods.
According to a configuration of JP-A-2009-25436, a period when a user can view the image is limited to a second half (i.e. about half) at each of the right unit periods and the left unit periods. Thus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to ensure sufficient brightness of the display image.